Selective Tumor Vascular Thrombogens (STVT) will be developed to selectively occlude the vascular bed within solid tumors. STVTs are based on modification of tissue factor and are designed to react transiently as sites within the tumor vascular system to cause the formation of thrombi that restrict the flow of nutrients to the tumors cells. As a result of the specific formation of thrombi in the vascular supply of the tumors, the tumor mass dies. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Cancer is still an unsolved problem. More than 1.5 million people in the U.S. get some type of cancer each year. Many with solid tumors do not receive adequate treatment and die from the cancer. This market is at least $20 billion in the U.S. alone.